


Silent the Tears That Fall

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Angry Loki (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Deceit, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Thor's younger brother Loki was kidnapped right in front of him and as the years pass with his brother still missing he blames himself more and more for not protecting him. Just as the authorities advise they give up their search for Loki he is found severely changed from the young boy they remember and angrily insisting they are not his family. As they try to reconnect with their lost son/brother the question still stands: Who took Loki all those years ago?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea for this story came to me when I saw this super adorable fanart of a young Loki. Fanart is not mine, saw it on Pinterest and credit goes to original artist.

As far back as Thor could remember he had always had a brother.

His very first memory of his brother was of this tiny little toddler, sitting in the middle of their grassy backyard, and crying so loudly that Thor's ears were hurting. There were fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks and snot out of his nose and looking so hurt and sad.

Thor remembered, vaguely, that he, being two years older, had wandered into the backyard to play in the clubhouse his father and uncle had built for him. His brother had wanted to play with him but Thor had said no as he was still a baby and Thor was already in kindergarten. Then his brother started crying.

Their mother had heard him and came out to the backyard to comfort his brother while lecturing Thor to be nicer to his little brother. When Thor had started complaining his mother had scolded him in her gentle and loving voice.

"You have to watch out for your little brother, Thor," he remembered her saying to him as she finally got his brother to quiet down and was wiping his face with a handkerchief, "he looks up to you and merely wants to be by your side. You're brothers and that'll never change."

Thor had pouted but he had dutifully grabbed his brother by his tiny, pudgy, little hand and led him into the clubhouse to let him play with him. He remembered how happy and big his little brother's smile was the entire they played outside and Thor remembered being happy as well. He also remembered that first feeling of protectiveness as he realized what it meant to be a big brother. He had wrapped his brother in a tight hug, ignoring his cry of protest, and swore to himself that he would protect him, that Loki would always be safe by his side.

He had failed.

> **Kidnapping At Borson Family Mansion**
> 
> Police were called to the Borson's residence shortly after 7 pm after Frigga Borson, wife of famed businessman Odin Borson, noticed that their two young sons were nowhere inside.
> 
> The family had been throwing their annual holiday gala, a large event Odin Borson threw not only to bring attention and donations to several of the charities he and his wife both advocated in but were quite active, but also as a treat for their employees and business associates. Dinner had just been served and the first of their entertainment had just started to play music to encourage dancing when Frigga last noticed her sons wandering across the floor with their desserts still in hand.
> 
> Only a few minutes later Frigga excused herself from her husband's side to gather her sons and send them to bed only to find them nowhere inside their large home. Bringing her worry to her husband he sent asked the steward of the mansion to gather one or two of their men to search the grounds as he had suspected that his sons had wandered outside to escape the party. Only one son was found outside.
> 
> Thor Borson, age 10 and the oldest of the sons, was found lying face down just at the edge of the Borson's large backyard. There was a shallow cut just above the young boy's right eye and he was breathing shallowly from bruised ribs. The youngest son, Loki Borson, age 8, was still missing.
> 
> Sending the other two servants to search for the youngest son the steward of the family mansion carried the oldest son inside and the holiday gala was quickly put to an end as an ambulance and police were called to the scene. Odin Borson himself would later join the search for his youngest son while Frigga Borson stayed inside with their oldest. Only when the boy woke up did his parents and the police learned what happened. 
> 
> "Some men had jumped over the back gate," Thor Borson said, "I grabbed Loki's hand and started running towards the house but one of them grabbed Loki from behind and pulled him back. I tried getting him back from them but they hit me."
> 
> Police would later find evidence of a scuffle where Thor Borson was found, as well as tire tracks at the back of the estate and single unidentified boot print. They have confirmed the disappearance of Loki Borson as a kidnapping.
> 
> Three days have passed with still no sign of the young boy or any attempt by the kidnappers to demand a ransom in exchange for the safe return of the boy to his family. All guests and those hired for the Borson's holiday gala have been thoroughly questioned by the police and none have been named as a suspect. The Borson family and the police ask for the public's help in searching for the missing boy and the Borson's are offering a large reward for the safe return of their son. Pictured below is a photo of the young boy taken the day he was kidnapped.

Loki Borson, age 8. Photo provided by Odin and Frigga Borson.

> Police ask that if there are any sighting of the young boy to immediately call the police station and they ask that the public not attempt to confront the kidnappers themselves as it is yet unknown how dangerous they are.


	2. 9 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell I have decided to continue with this story after all ^_^ updates on it will most likely be slow though, just like every fic I still haven't finished 😅

"Come on Thor, one last set." Steve said as he held one of the punching bags steady.

Thor let out a loud growl, jumping on the balls of his feet for a while, before planting his feet down firmly, clenching his hands into fists, and started punching the bag. He focused on nothing but the feeling of the punching bag against his knuckles. The loud smacks it let out. The way it pushed Thor's fists slightly back but stayed in place with Steve's help. The way he could see a dent forming where Thor focused all his punches on. He focused on nothing but hitting the bag over and over and over-

"And we're done!" He heard Steve shout and made himself stop and look over at Steve who was sweating slightly but had a smile on his face as he moved from behind the punching bag. "Good job tonight, Thor," he smacked Thor on the shoulder who nodded in response as he began removing the tape around his hands off, he hated the boxing gloves. "See you again on Friday?"

"Can't," Thor said as he picked up his towel and ran it over his face. He was dripping in sweat and knew he would have to jump into the shower as soon as he got home. "It's my brother's birthday Friday."

Steve's expression went a little somber a bit at hearing that. Thor looked away, grabbing a water bottle for himself and throwing one for Steve over his shoulder. He heard him catch it and then silence for a while before Steve spoke. "Then Monday," and Thor shut his eyes, feeling the tension that was building up inside him slip away, grateful that Steve knew him enough not to try and offer him any comfort or pity. Thor have had and heard enough of that and it never helped. It didn't change the fact that his little brother was still missing.

It has been nine years since Loki was kidnapped the night of his father's holiday gala despite his parent's best effort to find him. Odin had used his vast influences to spread the news of Loki's kidnapping. There was news coverage on every different news station and time. Various pictures of Loki were printed on newspapers, magazines, billboards, and flyers. Search parties were organized by Frigga with volunteers constantly appearing to help search for Loki. Odin and his brothers traveled the country whenever they had received a possible sighting of Loki. Odin and Frigga constantly kept in touch with the police to make sure they were still looking for their youngest son. Frigga had even insisted in getting the FBI to help after a year had passed but with little results. And Thor...

Thor had simply been known as the kid with the missing brother. He remembered after Loki's kidnapping how the phones in their house were constantly going off from reporters and news stations and papers calling to ask for an interview with Thor as he was the only witness to his brother's kidnapping. His parents constantly said, wanting to protect Thor from that kind of attention and Thor had been grateful for that. The only time his parents had ever made him speak about what happened was to the police and other authorities and Thor had hated it. He hated having to relive what happened. To have all these different adults, his classmates, and neighborhood kids throughout the years asking him over and over what happened that night. To constantly be reminded of how he had failed as an older brother.

"I better head on out but I'll definitely be here Monday, might even show up a bit early." Thor bent over and threw his gym bag over his shoulder before holding his hand out to Steve. Steve slid his hand against Thor's before meeting his fist with his own.

"Sounds good, goodnight Thor."

Thor headed on out.


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I seem to be procrastinating on working on any of my other fics I thought I'd go ahead and post another chapter for this fic instead 😅

Friday was a somber day in the Borson household. When Thor woke up, rather earlier then he would have liked, he could already hear movement in the room across the hall to his and knew it was his mother. He hesitated for a second before getting up and heading out of his room to join his mother. She was sitting on Loki's bed, she had had his old bed moved out and replaced it with a full size bed a few years back. Back when she figured that Loki was probably to big to fit in his old kid bed and he'd need a new one when he came back home, because he would.

Throughout the years Frigga had slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, had made small changes in Loki's room. The first few years she hadn't wanted to touch anything other then to keep it clean. "Loki's always been so sensitive to having his things moved around without his permission. He likes keeping his room tidy himself with a place for everything." Once Loki's 10th birthday passed she started bringing in bigger clothes for him. "Remember when you were 10, Thor? You hit a growth spurt right after your birthday and we had to buy you some new clothes. I'm sure Loki would rather pick his own clothes when he's home again," his mother's voice had wobbled slightly but she kept the bright smile on her face nonetheless, "but these should hold him over a few days until we take him shopping."

She had replaced Loki's wardrobe and dressers with his new clothes and pulled out his old clothes, saving them away in these lovely storage boxes she had bought where she kept all of Thor's and Loki's old things. She also slowly started moving out some of Loki's toys she would think he might have outgrown, were he back home already, and replacing them with things he might like. Every year on his birthday and Christmas Frigga would enter Loki's room and very carefully try to guess what Loki would no longer want and fill his room with things he would.

They didn't stay long.

The clothes and shoes she bought she'd move out with them never being worn by Loki. The puzzles and art supplies she bought for Loki would be taken away with Loki never opening them. The older and electronic toys would be put away until not a single toy was in Loki's room with him never having played with them. The bedspread and sheets would change without Loki having ever slept in them. Loki's room and things were slowly changing without him having set foot in it for years until Thor realized this was how his mother was experiencing Loki growing up. She could never, would never, witness him growing in person because even though she believed they will find Loki one day he had already left childhood behind. Had already gone through most of his teenage years. Those were years she would never get back, would never get to witness. But she could imagine by the little changes she added to his room without making it seem as if it wasn't Loki's room anymore.

"Hello, darling," Frigga greeted Thor as he sat down next to her, picking up one of the boxes she brought in and placing it on his lap. "Did you sleep all right?" she asked. Thor shook his head and Frigga pushed some of his hair off of his face. 

"Is that Loki's?" Thor asked, gesturing towards the slice of cake on Loki's desk, still the same tiny desk he had picked out himself when he was seven. 

"Yes, I know your father thinks it silly but it is your brother's birthday... even if he isn't here for us to celebrate it fully... it's still his birthday..." Thor wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder and pulled her close to him as the tears started to fall silently down her face. "He's turning seventeen today..." Her voice broke slightly and Thor held her a little tighter. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. To make either of them feel better. Loki was still not home.

Once Frigga had managed to stop her tears she let Thor open the boxes to reveal a few sweaters she had gotten for Loki as well as another pair of jeans and another set of pajamas, all in various sizes. Thor then helped her put them away before leaving Loki's room with the slice of birthday cake left in front of a picture of Loki taken on his 8th birthday.

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Odin made no mention that he knew it was Loki's birthday but Thor could tell he knew by the tightness around his eyes and mouth. Thor knew that his father had taken Loki's kidnapping just as hard as his mother did. Though Odin had never shown either of his sons as much affection as Frigga did there was no denying that he loved his sons. Odin saw himself as the provider of the family, their protector, and the fact that one of his sons had been kidnapped from their very own backyard and, no matter what they have tried, he still hasn't been found... Thor knew his father was hurting. He was simply refusing to show it.

Thor couldn't help but feel guilty, whenever he saw how much his parents were hurting. It was his fault Loki had ever been taken. And not just because he hadn't been able to protect Loki from those men but because it had been Thor's idea to go outside in the first place. Loki hadn't wanted to. Loki had wanted to stay inside and finish eating his dessert, and Thor's, he barely managed to catch Loki trying to steal his, when he suggested they go outside. And kept suggesting it until Loki finally agreed after making Thor promise to do whatever he wanted to do the next day. A promise Thor was unable to keep because of those men...

If Thor hadn't talked him into going outside, if they had stayed safely inside and seated at the table until their mother told them it was time to go upstairs, Loki would still be here. Loki never would have been kidnapped. Thor would never have had to see his mother crying so much. See his father becoming more and more stressed and withdrawn. None of that would have had to have happened if it wasn't for Thor.

Thor kept his guilt hidden. He knew his parents would try to assure him it wasn't his fault, but he also knew they'd be lying. His parents never said they _blamed _Thor, they didn't have to. Thor blamed himself. His friends, and especially Sif, tried to be there for him. Tried to help him. The ones who knew about Thor's nightmares. His anger. His guilt. Who had seen him torn between hiding from strangers and wanting to chase after them when he thought it might have been one of those men, one of his brother's kidnappers. Who have seen him turn his head abruptly around whenever he saw a flash of black hair and sworn it could have been Loki. Who sometimes spent their weekends with Thor helping him look for Loki wherever they could. And who knew that, sometimes, Thor just wanted to be alone.

Sif had already texted him earlier today to let him know she'd head on over to his place if he needed her to. But that was all it was, a suggestion and not a push and Thor was grateful for that. He knew that in her own way Sif missed Loki too. The three of them had played together a lot when they were little, Sif lived, and still lives, down the block from them. Sif and Loki didn't exactly get along but they had liked each other, or had at least liked arguing with each other.

When the news first spread about Loki's kidnapping Sif had come over to his house and said in her demanding voice that they were going to go look for him and she was going to kick Loki's ass as soon as they find him, even though all of the neighborhood parents had been keeping an even closer eye on all their children at the time and none of them were allowed to play outside for a long, long time. Let alone go join the search parties for Thor's missing brother. Sif still sometimes said that she would kick his ass as soon as Loki was found and Thor actually found that comforting. It meant that Sif still cared.

Because even though Thor's parents were still adamant about looking for Loki no one else was. The search parties had been getting smaller and smaller as the years went by. Newspapers no longer printed the full story of Loki's disappearance, just placed him under the missing kids ad with vague information and numbers to call. No picture. News stations wouldn't talk of it since it was considered "old news". The police still looked, or at least said the investigation was still ongoing, but it clearly wasn't a priority to them anymore. Just last week the police chief told them that maybe it was time to give up. That they had to face the fact that after all these years Loki simply wouldn't be found. Or even still alive.

That had been months ago and neither of his parents had talked to the police chief since they kicked him out and insisted that they wouldn't stop looking until Loki was found alive and well. But hope was dwindling in the Borson, household. Thor could feel it. And it frightened him. Because without that hope, how were they going to find Loki?

The day was nearly over and Odin had already retired to his home office to catch up on some paperwork. Frigga had gone back to Loki's room to take the slice of cake out before any ants should get to it. And Thor was thinking of asking Sif if she wanted to go for a drive after midnight when they all heard the house phone ring. Thor froze and he could have sworn he felt the entire house freeze as well. This was no regular phone call. They all knew that.

The phone kept ringing until someone, Thor guessed Heimdall, answered it. Silence, and then, sure enough, Heimdall climbed up the stairs to Odin's office to hand him the phone. Thor quickly exited his room and saw that Frigga was already following closely behind Heimdall. 

All three of them stepped into Odin's office and Heimdall held the phone out to him, simply saying, "The police wish to speak with you."

Odin took the phone and said a brusque hello before his eyes widened in shock and he asked, sounding slightly choked up, "Are you positive it's him?"

Thor heard his mother let out a sharp gasp, her hands flying to cover her mouth and a heartbreakingly desperate hope filling her tear filled eyes. She began to sway a little and Heimdall helped her to a chair while Thor kept all his focus on his father, his own hope threatening to overwhelm him but he needed to know. Needed to be sure.

Odin spoke on the phone for several seconds more, Thor didn't hear the words, his ears were starting to ring, simply kept his gaze on his father and as soon as he saw him put the phone down he asked, "What did they say?"

His father still seemed to be in shock but he seemed to also know that he needed to get the words of his mouth as soon as possible. Time, this was costing them precious time. Odin looked to Thor first but he swept his gaze to Frigga who was looking at him with fierce hope but also like she already knew what her husband was struggling to say and was urging him to say it already. So Odin did.

"The police believe that they have found Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered a cliffhanger? If it is that'll suck since I don't exactly know when I'll post the next chapter 😂


	4. Long Awaited Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That certainly took a while....

"The police believe that they have found Loki."

Those words seemed to fill the entire room as Thor and his parents just stared at each other, lost for words. This call, these words, is what they have been waiting for since the moment Heimdall found only Thor out in the backyard and Thor had told them that a group of men had taken Loki away. This is what Frigga and Odin had been working towards when they had sent out all those photos of Loki and the story of his kidnapping. What they haven't truly lost their hope of receiving but, as the years went by, it had certainly started to dwindle. And now they've gotten the call but they knew it wasn't a total guarantee, not yet. Believe, the police _believe _that they have found Loki. What if when they went to confirm that the boy the police have apprehended was not Loki but another missing boy? It would be like losing Loki all over again.

And yet...

Frigga took charge over the situation. She took in a deep breath and wiped away her tears, there was no time for anymore tears, and hit her knees with the palms of her hands before standing up and looking to Heimdall. "Heimdall, could you please go and get the car ready? I need to pick up my son." Once Heimdall had left for their garage to pull one of their cars up the driveway Frigga turned to her husband and oldest son. "Put your shoes on and grab your coats. You have five minutes. If you're not in the car by then I will leave without you." And with that she sweeps out of Odin's office.

Odin and Thor stare at each other for half a second before Thor quickly follows after his mother and heads to his room. He slips on his workout shoes, not bothering to tie the laces and grabs his phone, pulling on some hoodie without looking at it and dashes down the stairs and out the house. He finds his mother sitting behind the wheel with her head bowed and her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and Thor can only hope his father won't keep her waiting much longer.

Five minutes have passed and Frigga has started the car when Odin appears and slips into the passenger seat without a word. Frigga drives off.

* * *

Frigga haphazardly parks the car and all but runs up the steps and into the police station. Thor can see that his father is tempted to climb behind the wheel and park the car correctly, but he merely reaches to pull the car keys out of the ignition and Thor follows his father into the police station.

They find Frigga talking urgently to one of the police officers manning the front desk.

"Loki. Have you truly found my son?"

Odin and Thor approached and stood on either side of Frigga and the police officer looked them all over before asking, "You're the Borson family, correct?" and when they all nodded he said, "just a minute while I call the chief, he has the boy we believe to be your son with him."

They waited impatiently for a few minutes before the police chief, a heavyset man named Rob with a broad chin and bushy mustache, stepped out of his office with one of his large hands wrapped around the upper arm of a thin and somewhat tall teenage boy. Frigga, Odin, and Thor took in the sight of the boy and recognized the Loki from their memories in this teenage boy. He had the same pale complexion, same too big green eyes, and the same dark hair as Loki. It really was Loki.

"Oh, _Loki!" _Frigga, no longer able to contain herself, cried out before rushing forward, past the chief, and threw her arms around Loki and began sobbing against the crook of his neck. He was taller then her now.

Loki had immediately froze. His face, previously twisted in angry irritation and with a strange urgency, was now completely blank except for his eyes which had widened slightly and his mouth that opened in a small o. He didn't hug her back, his body had gone entirely tense and he held his arms out stiffly to his side, but he allowed Frigga to continue hugging and crying onto him. Frigga didn't seem as if she was planning on letting go of him anytime soon and Loki's eyes were roaming around the room until his gaze landed on Odin who had moved closer behind Frigga and was looking at Loki with a soft look. He stiffened further in Frigga's embrace and Odin pretended not to notice as he reached out to run his hand through Loki's hair.

"My son.." Odin murmured softly and Loki flinched violently, causing Frigga to pull back slightly, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, and looked over him with concern written all over his face.

"Are you all right? Oh, Loki, my darling. Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened? Where were you? Who took you? Where did you find him?" This last question Frigga directed towards the police chief.

"Walking through one of the lower districts in town. He was alone as far as we could tell and when we questioned him about it he didn't deny that he was. He also didn't answer a lot of our other questions." Rob answered, giving Loki a tired look. "He also ran when he first spotted one of our police cars and when we caught up to him, apprehended him, and asked him if he was Loki Borson he kept insisting that he wasn't which is why I was hesitant to answer that he was when I called your home earlier. Though judging by your reactions this is-"

"I've told you, I'm Loki, but I'm not a Borson." Loki spoke up for the first time since he was led out by the police chief, and his voice sounded both flat and cold. Simply stating a fact. They all turned to look at him and he didn't shrink away from their gazes but met them head on. Frigga still holding him close, her fingers twitching a little but not letting go. Odin, too, had been resting one of his hands on Loki's shoulder, though he pulled his hand back after Loki's declaration and peered closely at his face. Thor could see, that for a split second, Odin was doubting if this _was _Loki. But only for a split second. Because he knew, just as Thor and Frigga did, that this was, without a doubt, Loki. So then why...?

"Loki, darling," Frigga moved to grab Loki's face in her hands, Loki let her, only tensing a little but also leaning into her touch a little and seeming slightly annoyed by his reaction. "What do you mean you're not a Borson? Is that, is that what those men who took you told you?" Loki's jaw clenched and he looked away from Frigga's gaze and didn't deny her suspicions. A fierce looked spread over Frigga's face and she tightened her hold, slightly, on Loki's face and waited until he met her gaze to say, "They lied to you. Do you hear me? You are our son, Loki. I care not what they told you, they lied. You are ours, not theirs."

Loki stared wordlessly at Frigga for a moment, his gaze blank, before asking her, "Am I adopted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think Loki would make this reunion easy did you 😜


	5. Not A Borson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened time wise, I originally wanted to post this chapter some time in December but that never happened... anyways, I hope you all enjoy this mess of a chapter :)

Frigga dropped her hands from Loki's face, a stunned look on hers. Loki looked back at her impassively as he already knew the answer. He's known since he was taken. But he wants to hear them admit it. Admit that they, his so called family, had lied to him and it took strangers to tell him the truth.

Tears were starting to fill Frigga's eyes again and Loki could recognize the sadness in them, the regret, and it hurt him to see that expression on her face. But he refused to let it show on his face. Just like he refused to pull away when she grabbed hold of his upper arms. "... Loki.." she started to say in a soft voice when Thor decided to cut in.

"You cannot be seriously asking that?"

"Thor.." Odin tried to silence Thor but he simply ignored his father and stepped closer towards his brother and mother. Loki met Thor's gaze with a defiant scowl that only seemed to anger Thor even more.

"They lied to you, isn't that obvious? How could you even think for one second, how could you so easily forget and actually start to believe them? When they were the one's who came and took you away from us and we spent all these years doing our best to try to find you and that's the first thing you ask us?"

"Thor, please.." Frigga held out a beseeching hand out towards Thor and cast a quick glance towards Odin before looking back towards Loki and quietly said, "Yes. Loki, you are adopted."

"What?" Thor blurted out much more quietly as Loki's face simply hardened and Frigga, wanting to quickly reassure started to say, with an urgency in her voice, "But that does not make you less a part of our family. And you are. You are our son, Loki. From the moment your father and I held you in our arms you were ours, and you always will be."

Frigga moved to pull Loki into another hug but Loki stepped back and, his voice sounding cold and clear in the near silence, said, "Even if I don't want to be." 

There was a loud throat clearing sound and the Borson family all turned towards Rob who, looking a bit uncertain and out of place, was gesturing down the hall towards his office and said, "Perhaps we should take this conversation into my office."

"I'm not going with them," Loki announced, pointing towards Frigga and Odin. "I told you I had no one for you to call for. That I didn't need help. I was perfectly fine on my own and I intend to stay on my own."

"..Loki..." Frigga whispered softly while Rob let out an irritated sigh before reaching out to grab Loki by the shoulder and looking the young man in the eye. "And I've already explained it to you," the police chief said in a tone that suggested he had already said this several times before and was growing tired of having to repeat it, "You are still a minor-"

"Only for another year." Loki interrupted, a stubborn look on his face."

"Doesn't matter," the chief repeated, "you are a minor and I cannot allow you to roam the streets on your own-"

"I was not _wandering, _I was doing just fine." Loki interrupted again.

The chief spoke on as if Loki hadn't. "-it is not safe and you should be grateful that you still had a family we could turn you over, who was still looking for you."

"They're _not _my family."

"You are under their care, being adopted does not change that, now, follow me, all of you." The chief said and pulled Loki after him. Frigga let out a soft sound of protest and moved to follow after them with Odin and Thor close behind her, neither of them liking the idea of having Loki out of their sight so soon.

Once they were in the police chief's office and the door was closed to give them some privacy. The police chief then went to one of the file cabinets behind his desk and began rummaging through it before pulling out a file and, wearily, sitting down on his beat up chair. They sat quietly as he looked through some papers until he set it down at the desk and, after giving Loki a stern and warning look, turned to face Odin and Frigga.

"Well. Your son has been found."

"Thank you," Frigga said, "for finding him and calling us immediately. We greatly appreciate it, all things considering."

"Considering that you had all given up on even _finding _me." Loki mumbled quietly to himself though still loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Loki, we never stopped," Frigga was sitting closest to Loki and gripped his hand tightly. Loki jumped slightly from the contact but still seemed unable to pull away from Frigga's touch.

"We would have never stopped until we found you, Loki, do not think otherwise." Odin said somewhat roughly but he was looking at Loki intently as he said it. Loki didn't look at him.

"Yes, well," the police chief cut in, "it was pure luck and coincidence that he was found and that we were able to apprehend him and bring him in, but want I want to talk about is this." He indicated to the file, the file of Loki's case and his disappearance, in front of him. "When we asked you, Mr. and Mrs. Borson, about any relevant and important information you seemed to have left something out. Neither of you told us that your son was adopted. Care to tell me why."

There was a very heavy silence. Thor was glaring at the chief, Loki held his chin high and kept his gaze focused on the wall, and Odin and Frigga shared a long look before Odin cleared his throat and said, "We didn't think it was relevant information," Loki let out a derisive snort but Odin kept speaking, "and we were hesitant about sharing that information to the press. We wanted to tell Loki ourselves when we felt he was old enough."

"You didn't have to share it with the press, but you should have shared it with the officers who were doing all we could to help find your son."

"You were the one's who kept trying to convince my parents to give up on the search years ago." Thor said, a bit of bite in his voice.

"Because we had no leads, no clues as to where to look, but if _your _parents had thought to tell us this we most likely would have had another lead to go after and _your _brother might have been found much sooner." Rob nearly shouted and Frigga spoke up, her calming voice quieting the room.

"And we would have if we had suspected Loki's birth parents were behind Loki's kidnapping but they were not."

Rob turned to Frigga. "So sure of that Mrs. Borson? Why?"

"I.." Frigga seemed a bit hesitant and looked towards Loki who now his eyes shut and his head tilted slightly back. Seeming to sense Frigga's gaze on him Loki said, "I probably already know as much as you do."

Frigga pursed her lips and looked towards her husband before meeting the chief's gaze. "Loki's birth mother died shortly after giving birth to Loki and his birth father was the one caring for him until he was arrested when Loki was only six months."

The police chief raised his eyebrows. "Arrested for what?"

"Drug raid." Frigga responded coolly. "Police raided his home and found several pounds of cocaine and heroin as well as some firearms and ammunition. They found Loki alone and took him to Child Protective Services. They convinced his birth father to give up custody of Loki and we had adopted Loki when he was eleven months. His birth father was still in prison when Loki was kidnapped. We were told Loki had no other blood relatives, aside from his birth father, when we adopted him."

"That true, young man?" The chief asked Loki who merely shrugged.

"How would I know, I don't even remember my father."

"So then who took you?"

Loki glared at the man. "They wouldn't exactly tell me their names and I stopped asking after a while. It was easier to just stop asking questions."

"Loki..." Frigga reached out to soothe Loki and this time Loki did bat her hands away from him. Frigga pulled her hands back, a hurt look on her face that she was trying to hide and only partly succeeded.

"Is there anything you _can _tell us?" The chief asked.

"Why? I got away. On my own. It doesn't matter who they were."

"Unless they decide to come back for you-"

"I wasn't taken by a human trafficking ring if that's what you're concerned about." Loki snapped harshly, sitting up slightly and leaning a bit forward on the chair. "I wasn't hurt in any way at all," Loki continued in that harsh tone, a slight coldness in his gaze and face. "They simply took me and kept me because they could. At least until I got away. All on my own."

"Loki, please.." Frigga made to reach out to Loki again but was stopped by Odin's grip on her arms and she turned to see that her husband was staring intently at Loki who paid them no mind.

The police chief let out a long sigh, shutting his eyes, and all but collapsing against his chair. Another long sigh and then he said, "I need you to give me the contact info to the social worker that helped you through the adoption process."

"For?" Odin asked.

"To check to see if the boy's birth father really still is in jail and if he really is the only blood family he has in order to officially rule him out as a suspect."

"It wasn't him." Loki said in a flat tone. The chief opened his eyes slightly to glance at Loki.

"So sure of that, are you?"

Loki didn't answer.

"We'll have to look through our papers at home but we will hand the contact information as soon as we find them. For now, if we're done here, I would like to take my son home."

The chief waved his hand and started up his computer, already beginning to type something up. "Go on ahead. I'll be in touch. Odin, Frigga, and Thor moved to stand but Loki stayed stubbornly seated.

"I told you," he began, "I'm not going with them."

Another long and tired sounding sigh came from the police chief who looked away from the screen of his computer to give a tired but authoritative look. "And I have explained to you, several times already, that I cannot allow you to roam about the city on your own. You are a minor and I am releasing you to your parents."

"But they're not-" Loki was getting ready to protest again but was quickly cut off.

"Adopted or not they are your legal guardians. Do not be ungrateful to them boy. Unless you'd prefer I locked you up here in one of the cells."

"No!" Loki shouted loudly, shooting up out of his chair. His eyes had widened slightly and there was a brief look of panic before Loki seemed to gather himself and moved his head down in frustration.

"Loki? Darling, please, everything is fine now. We simply want to bring you home. We promise to answer any questions you have." Frigga's voice came to him, just as soothing as he remembered it. Followed quickly by Odin's gruff voice saying, "You're distressing your mother, Loki. Come along.. son."

What other choice did Loki have?

Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, Loki turned to follow the Borsons.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know yet whether I'll continue with this or just leave it as it is. I'm undecided at the moment to be honest. I will keep it as a fic with multiple chapters so it won't be shown as finished since it isn't but this still might be the only chapter for this work, I don't know yet.


End file.
